M9: Moblashed - Day 7
Votes *Brickroad accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971070&postcount=1845 *widdershins accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971072&postcount=1846 *shivam accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971078&postcount=1848 *JohnB accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971082&postcount=1850 *Destil accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971086&postcount=1851 *Brickroad accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971109&postcount=1859 *Falselogic accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971129&postcount=1864 *Tock accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971135&postcount=1867 *botticus accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971166&postcount=1871 *shivam accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971224&postcount=1878 *Winter accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971261&postcount=1880 *Paul le Fou accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971265&postcount=1882 *botticus retracts accusation of Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971277&postcount=1883 *Karzac accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971320&postcount=1884 *Destil retracts accusation of Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971530&postcount=1890 *Tock retracts accusation of Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971773&postcount=1892 *JohnB retracts accusation of Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971870&postcount=1917 *botticus accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971908&postcount=1919 *shivam accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971917&postcount=1921 *Umby accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971922&postcount=1922 *Destil accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972000&postcount=1939 *widdershins accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972009&postcount=1942 *Destil accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972045&postcount=1955 *JohnB accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972047&postcount=1956 *Falselogic accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972059&postcount=1961 *Destil accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972070&postcount=1963 *Umby accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972100&postcount=1966 *Winter accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972127&postcount=1967 *Brickroad accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972147&postcount=1971 *Tock accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972552&postcount=2011 *JohnB accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972554&postcount=2012 *Rai accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972594&postcount=2025 Tock is lynched and revealed as a Troll. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972778&postcount=2071 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972773&postcount=2070 Winter: 2 Brickroad shivam JohnB Brickroad Tock Karzac: 0 widdershins Destil Falselogic Tock botticus shivam Winter Destil JohnB falselogic: 0 Brickroad Tock: 9 Paul le Fou Karzac botticus shivam Destil widdershins Falselogic Destil Umby JohnB spineshark: 1 Umby Winter widdershins: 1 Rai Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971024&postcount=1836 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971025&postcount=1837 First, be the math. Second, kill SDMX. You are now the CONCEPT OF MATHEMATICS. Lately you have assumed an unexpected starring role in this unfolding contest of wills and shadowy game of paranoia. Your ruthless application has, for some, taken on the cast of the grinding cogs of Fate and Destiny their own cruel selves. Players on both sides of the deadly struggle have been searching for a way to slip from around the noose that you have come to represent. For one player, now, that struggle ends in vain. SDMX, your good and faithful servant for several years, has been caught in the cold equations. As an abstract concept, you have no capacity for pity or sorrow that one so loyal to you is about to be executed as a direct result of your designs. You are not even aware that it is happening, nor would you care if you knew the anguish and bitterness in your staunch ally's words when he renounces you in his final moments. Whatever a human or troll's feelings about you may be, you will keep happening. > YO: Bloviate. YO: Bloviate. laughableVestibule LV opened new memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. LV: Don't say it. LV: DON'T. LV: I swear to Christ the NEXT ONE OF YOU who reveals his title, I will feed to the trolls. octagonInfiltrator OI responded to memo. OI: Uuuuugh OI: You're aaaaalways bossing us around LV OI: I'm kiiiiind of tired of it LV: Don't care. LV: I am RIGHT ABOUT THIS and you ALL KNOW IT. textbookNotation TN responded to memo. TN: Fuckin' A you're right TN: I dunno why we go through the same bullshit every day TN: Especially now TN: When it's like to get us killed yesterdaysOdyssey YO responded to memo. YO: On the contrary, Mssrs. TN and LV. YO: There was a time when I was in full accord with your view vis-a-vis revealing our titles. YO: I thought it to be, at best, yet another pointless riddle in a game already full to bursting with them, and at worst, a dangerous step in revealing our hand to the enemy. YO: However, in case it has escaped your notice, we are no longer quite playing the same game we were at the outset. TN: The fuck do you mean by that TN: What game are we playing then YO: We are playing Qix. OI: Whaaaaaat OI: I've never even heaaard of that game YO: It's a video game, and a simple one. You control a cursor in a rectangular field. Your task is to move the cursor to draw smaller rectangles. Once you complete one of these rectangles, it is filled in, and the available playing field increases. YO: The object of the game is to fill in a certain percentage of the overall field with these drawn rectangles. YO: Your adversary in this is a moving sprite. If this sprite runs into one of your drawn lines before its rectangle is completed, you lose. TN: Sounds boring as fuck TN: What's your point here YO: Patience, TN. I was arriving at my point. YO: There are two ways to play Qix. YO: You can try for score: the larger the rectangle you draw, the higher the point tally you are awarded for completing it. The associated risk here is that a large rectangle is quite vulnerable to being destroyed by the moving sprite before it can be finished. Bold play can yield high risk as well as a high reward. LV: And the OTHER way? YO: The other way is safe, easy, and a nearly guaranteed victory, albeit one with a low score. Draw the smallest rectangles you can to ensure that you are never in any real danger of losing. Eventually you will have drawn so many rectangles that there is nowhere left to go, and you win. YO: What I do now in revealing that I am the Bard of Justice is to draw another tiny rectangle. YO: A bolder play might be to keep silent and hope we go on a streak of high-scoring lynches. But that is a very dangerous move, and one I am not suited for, I think. YO: Better to contribute in whatever way I can to the game we are actually playing. LV: Whatever. If you expect me to read all THAT, you're not nearly as smart as you obviously THINK you are. LV: All I know is that we DO win by killing all the trolls, so how about if we try to do THAT instead, HMMM? > ACT 7 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972778&postcount=2071 Destil: Form a posse. You are now DESTIL. You agreed to meet KARZAC, SHIVAM, WIDDERSHINS, and KAISEL at your home in the LAND OF RHYTHM AND SHADOW. The five of you now comprise an unbeatable team within your team, as the kids currently in the Medium. It's time to take the fight to the trolls. You are unbelievably excited about this. Practically the first thing you did on entering was to use these strange devices to create your own HANZO STEEL SWORD. Just like your animesona uses! And now the five of you are a real-live sentai team going to fight some alien villains! It's everything you've ever wanted! Dwulf is the greatest game you've ever played, you have decided. Your friends are well-armed, too, each with powerful armaments appropriate to their chosen weaponkind. widdershins wields the SIX-SHOOTER MAGNUM, which in his eagerness and anxiety he keeps dropping; shivam carries his special TRISHULA OF ENDING; Karzac brought along his trusty ENGLISH STRONGBOW, and Kaisel... actually, Kaisel isn't carrying a weapon, but the destructive magic he's shown you has made you confident enough in him whatever you might encounter. When you eventually find Tock, he's waiting for you with his own legendary weapon: the SPEAR OF PREDESTINY. Although he's only one troll, the battle against him is pitched and intense, and your team takes its fair share of wounds. But in the end, the five of you live, and it's his dark olive green blood you're shaking off your sword before putting it back in its sheath. Time to find and kill your next target. > Rai: Mutiny. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972779&postcount=2072 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972780&postcount=2073 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972782&postcount=2074 Rai: Mutiny. You watch Tock's feed go dark on your monitor. Another troll lost to the humans. This was such a bad idea. You never should have let JohnB talk you all into trolling these humans. He was just so loud and annoying all the time that you eventually just agreed to it to shut him up. But now two of you are dead and as far as you're concerned, he's directly responsible. It's time to make him pay. You activate your SHIV-HIM BOT and place it quietly on the floor of your makeshift headquarters. He's still typing away, banging at those keys until he's blue in the face. That's an inaccurate human term, of course. JohnB would never be blue in the face. His blood's the wrong color. That low-caste sienna blood of his was yet another reason you knew it was a terrible idea to listen to anything he said. The bot silently crosses the floor, creeping up behind your "leader," and then sticks its wicked barbed claws in him again and again. Now his filthy sienna blood is all over the floor, where it belongs. JohnB was a loud motherfucker. He forgot that it's the quiet ones you should be careful of, and now it's too late for him. > Rai: Forget to be careful of the quiet one. Rai: Forget to be careful of the quiet one. There is a flash of horrible, sudden pain before everything goes black. SPINESHARK is standing over your body, having caved in your skull with your orchid blood dripping from his MACE OF SPADES. You never heard him coming. Few do. The mace is not a terribly elegant weapon. Most of the upper castes among the hemospectrum disdain its use, and spineshark endured you sneering at him more than once for using a clumsy tool so suited to his orange blood. It seems all the trolling got under his skin, and openly murdering his fellow lowblood was the last straw necessary to trigger his little peasant uprising. Not that it matters to you now. You're dead. Alone now in the makeshift headquarters, spineshark begins to plan. The humans are coming, and he's the last troll alive. He doesn't have much hope, but he does have time to plan... > spineshark: Abscond. spineshark: Abscond. The deathtraps are all in place now. You stand ready to activate the rift back to your own session. You know you should have left already, but you just can't resist watching your snares claim the life of one or all of these loathsome human kids. So you linger, glued to your laptop computer showing feeds of the various rooms of your headquarters. There they are, walking in the door now. This is going to be great. You frown a little when the bucket of acid placed over the door falls further to the right of kaisel than it was supposed to, merely scouring a hole in the floor instead of his soft, pink head. You let out a frustrated sigh when Karzac, taller than you accounted for, takes the arrow trap in the shoulder instead of the neck. You make an audible groan when shivam, now alert to the dangers, cautiously feels ahead of him with his foot, revealing the pit trap into the bed of poison-laced spikes instead of falling into it. And when Destil got nothing but a severe headache from the underweight steel ball that fell on his head, you executed a painful facepalm 2x combo. But then widdershins took the flamethrower trap to the face and fell to the floor, blackened beyond recognition, and that made it all worth it. Show's over. Time you left. You call up the program to trigger the rift and wait for it to work its magic... when suddenly, you feel a cold hand on your shoulder. Scared out of your wits, you spin and are astonished to see widdershins, now transparent and floating a little off the floor. And he's not alone. The ghosts of McClain, Adam, poetfox, Byron, Wheels, Phantoon, Yimothy, Alpha Werewolf, Dizzy, and SDMX are here too, completely surrounding you. You feel another clammy hand on your skin, and another. They're closing in now. "Vengeance," whispers widdershins. "Make him pay." "Make him pay," the other ghosts agree in a ghastly, ever-loudening chorus. "MAKE HIM PAY." > END OF GAME. Notable Events JohnB claims he was targeted by the Scrambler http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971782&postcount=1893 kaisel claims he was targeted by the Scrambler and became a Swapper, then swapped with JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971788&postcount=1895 - was actually Swapped. Destil claims widdershins is the Stranger of Self (Swapper) who swapped with Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=971811&postcount=1903 JohnB claims he was targeted by the Scrambler http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972028&postcount=1947, now Duke of Loss (President) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972042&postcount=1953 Trolls (JohnB, Tock, Rai, spineshark) give up http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972487&postcount=1980 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972491&postcount=1982 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972594&postcount=2025 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972648&postcount=2041 Karzac is Scrambled http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=972752&postcount=2069 Category:Phases